factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Skylar McCoy
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here--What's Up (talk) 06:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Summer bee 13What's Up (talk) 06:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 4 Number of E's: 0 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Skylar McCoy is daring, loyal, smart and adventurous. She always dreamt of saving the world and being a hero. But because of her background, she wasn't allowed to express these feelings of adventure and curiosity Usually, Skylar is good around people, but she prefers to spend time dreaming of all the adventures she could have. Skylar had a few close friends in her faction, all who wanted to transfer factions on their sixteenth birthday. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Skylar was born on March 15th into the Amity faction. She had a mom, Angela McCoy (nee Pearson) was a nurse at the hospital and her dad, Ernie McCoy, was a representative of the Amity Faction in the government. Skylar has an older brother, Will McCoy, who transferred to Erudite and a younger sister, Ellie McCoy, who is twelve years old. Skylar grew up on the morals that she always had to present a smile and could never show any sadness in public at all. The reason for this method of raising Skylar was because her parents didn't want her to ruin her father's image since he worked for the government. People in Amity looked up to Skylar's father, so Skylar's family had to make sure that she didn't try to do anything that would cause any rebellion in Amity because of Government Representatives. One day, when Skylar was fourteen, she encountered a Dauntless woman who was hanging onto a building because the lady got kicked off the train for being a coward and managed to grab hold of the rail just under the platform. Just thinking it was an act of kindness, Skylar helped the woman up onto the train platform and gave her some spare change. When Skylar went home that evening, her dad yelled at her for risking her life by helping the woman. Since that day, Skylar wanted to leave her goody-two shoes life and become a member of Dauntless. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! This is what Skylar McCoy looks like. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! is in '''Dauntless. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved